‘Young Children’s 1st Grade Fantasy Stories: Mephiles and an Earthquake’
Opposite Gender Cast Members Littlefoot/Young Simba………6-year-old Katie Jacobson Littlefoot’s mother/Simba’s father-Leroy (Katie’s lion guardian) Part 1 Leroy placed Katie in the box safely………but he got very weak and hit by the rocks dragging him away. "Leroy!" Katie exclaimed in fear as she watched in terror as they began finding Leroy in the clouds of smoke and the shaking earthquake……..and suddenly……Leroy leapt outta there and began climbing with great difficulty up the apartment slope……and just as Katie watched……Albert turned himself around and climbed on the apartment to the top of the city. Meanwhile………Leroy reached the point right below the ledge where he couldn't climb due to his steepness………and right above him………he saw Mephiles hovering around. "Mephiles…………you……..fiend………this………ends………right……..now!” Leroy exclaimed angrily and heroically as Mephiles looked stunned……..and he unleashed his evil magical powers on Leroy…….and Leroy roared in pain……and Mephiles stared at Leroy ‘til he smiled evilly at him. "Farewell to the mighty lion warrior……” Mephiles said as he pulled Leroy off the ledge backwards…………Leroy fell over to his death trap. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Leroy roared in pain while falling over to his death trap. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Katie exclaimed frantically in shock as she saw Leroy falling over to his death trap. Albert ran around and let out a shout for his parents………and Mr. and Mrs. Johansson heard their 10-year-old son and let out a signal for him to hear them……and everybody scrambled in panic to avoid danger and disaster strikes. Albert spotted his parents about 30 to 39 feet away from him. "Mom……Dad!” Albert called out to them as he ran over to them……..but the crack appeared between them……….and he ran around back for his safety. Narrator: In this time of terrible danger………a terrible earthquake split the universe……everything was divided, close families were cut in 2………Katie had been separated from her parents, grandparents and siblings. Right after the earthquake and everything was very still………Albert ran over to see his parents at the higher ledge. “Albert!" Mr. and Mrs. Johansson called down to him in unison. "Mom……Dad!" Albert called up to them. Narrator: Albert was on one side of the divide. His father was on the other. Part 2 Later on that night…….heavy rain poured down just as Katie’s voice called out in the distance. "Leroy!" Katie called out for her lion guardian as she jumped over to the next platform. "Leroy………where in the city are you?" Katie asked as she saw Leroy lying down on the ground in pain from his deep injury on his bleeding back and ran over to him. “Leroy!” Katie exclaimed frantically in shock as she rushed over to him. “Leroy………please get up." Katie said in fear and concern. "I……don’t……think………I……can, Katie." Leroy said weakly as Katie’s eyes were welling up with tear drops. "Of course you can, Leroy………get up." Katie said tearfully in fear as Leroy tried standing up……but his legs shook……and he fell over……and Katie came over to him with devastated eyes……and Leroy looked up at her. "Beautiful brave Katie……can you remember how to get to the sparkling apartment?” Leroy asked. "I think so, Leroy………but why do I need to know if you're always gonna be with me?" Katie asked tearfully in fear and concern. "I'll always be with you, Katie……even if you won’t be able see me." Leroy said as Katie looked up at him. "What do you mean I won’t be able to see you, Leroy? I’m always able to see you." Katie said as Leroy spoke his final words to her 1 last time. "Katie……let your heart and soul guide you……they whisper to you……so listen very closely." Leroy said as she closed his eyes and passed away from Mephiles’s powerful attacks and he wasn’t saying anything to Katie anymore. "Leroy? Leroy?" Katie asked tearfully close to crying and weeping as she couldn’t hold it in anymore……and feeling depressed and heartbroken upon realizing that her lion guardian had passed away……Katie put her face and arms on her lap and began crying and weeping uncontrollably. Part 3 The very next morning………the rainstorm had ended………and Katie walked around depressingly by herself with tear drops coming outta her eyes just as she sniffed depressingly……and suddenly……she slid down and landed right on the ground………and still depressed and heartbroken about the departure of her lion guardian, Leroy……she went over to the dragon statue and began crying and weeping uncontrollably beside it……and a tiger named Ghenkeron who heard Katie crying and weeping uncontrollably came over and saw her crying and weeping uncontrollably beside the dragon statue. "Hey………what’s going on around here?” Ghenkeron asked as Katie continued crying and weeping uncontrollably. “ “What's the problem? you’re not injured." “It’s just not fair……he should've known better………that was Mephiles………and it's his entire fault." Katie sobbed depressingly over the departure of her lion guardian as Ghenkeron looked up at her. “Who’s entire fault?” "Leroy’s……" Katie said tearfully between sobs and weeps as Ghenkeron now understood that most of people and animals who faced Mephiles never survived. "Oh yeah……I see……I see." Ghenkeron said. "Why did I ever wander so far away from home?" Katie asked as she sniffed tearfully with tear drops coming outta her eyes. "Oh…..it's not your entire fault……..it's not even your lion guardian’s entire fault………now……look here, little sweet girl………it’s nobody's entire fault………the great mystery of life has just begun………but you see……not all people or animals can arrive together forever at the end." Ghenkeron said as Katie sniffed a bit lightly. "What am I gonna do? I miss him a lot more than usual.” Katie said devastatingly as Ghenkeron smiled at her. "And you'll always miss him…….. but he'll always be with you…in fact, you're never apart ‘cause you’re still a part of 1 another." "My head hurts." Katie said depressingly with her head hanging down. "Well, that, too will go in time, little sweet girl, only in time." Ghenkeron left just as Katie walked her own way with a heavy heart and mind. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dude723's Fan Stories Category:Tragic Fan Stories Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories